Drunk Night
by xBeauty
Summary: Hey Guys, this is a remake of my previous story 'Drunk night', i hope you like itt :-) Eddie & Loren are at a club. Eddie is very drunk and kissed another girl. What happens when Loren takes revenge ? Don't forget to review xoxo


**Hey guys.. This is the remake of "Drunk Night". This time it will be a little bit different. If you see some mistakes, i'm really sorry but i don't have time to read it again ;)**

* * *

**-At the disco/club-**

Loren was dancing and Eddie was at the bar drinking whiskey.. He was very drunk.

He saw a girl walking to the toilet..

**(Eddie's P.O.V)**

When I took my last sip of my whiskey, I saw a hot girl walking towards the toilet, she wore a tight short red dress and black high heels. I looked at her up and down. I want to kiss her so bad right now... I stood up and walked towards her.

**(Loren's P.O.V) **

When I stopped with dancing, I looked for Eddie. I didn't saw him at the bar... I looked everywhere , but didn't saw him. I think it's better for me to go to the toilet and fix my make-up. I walked to the toilet. But then I saw the worst thing ever, Eddie kissing another girl. That girl looked like a slut, his hands where on her butt and her hands where on his chest. I want to kill him right now. Should I walk to him and slap him so hard that he might fall down on the floor... No i'm not gonna do that, i'm gonna take revenge, And I know what to do. I have a perfect plan. I smirked when I thought about my amazing plan. I walked out the club and toke a cab to our penthouse

When I walked into our penthouse, I kicked my high heels off and plopped down on the couch. I was pissed off. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, i can't believe I'm gonna do this.. No I mean i can't believe Eddie did this to me.. Kissing another girl or should i say a slut.  
I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I need to call Ian for my plan.

-_Phone Call_-

**Ian: **Hello ?

**Loren:** Eh hi Ian, it's me Loren.

**Ian:** Oh hey Love, how are you ?

**Loren: **Good.. Actually bad.. _I said and sobbed .  
_

**Ian: **What's wrong Love ?

I told Ian what Eddie did and that I need him to come over for my revenge/plan. He agreed .

I sat on the couch waiting.  
After 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw it was Ian.

**Ian: **Hey Love

**Loren: **Hey Ian come in

**Ian: **Thank you

_I closed the door_.

**Ian: **So should we start with the plan ?

**Loren: **Ehm.. Sure, I feel bad for doing this Ian , I don't know if it's still a good idea.

**Ian: **No Love you need to do this, don't feel bad for him, he is the one who kissed another girl.

**Loren:** Thank you Ian, for helping me and being so nice to me.

**Ian: **No problem Love, text Eddie that you're home and then we can start with the plan.

I nodded and texted Eddie. Ian came closer to me and kissed me gently on my lips. I didn't felt that spark i always have with Eddie.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was kissing that hot girl. My hands where on her butt and her hands where on my chest. When she bite my bottom I couldn't help but moaned. After few minutes my phone beeped. I pulled slowly away and read the text from Loren that she is home.

**Eddie:** I need to go, i'm sorry.

**Girl:** I hope we can do this soon again. _She said and smirked._

**Eddie: **Me to , what was your name again ?

**Girl:** Cassie, ohh and here is my number so call me maybe. _She said with a chuckle and handed me a little piece of paper with her number on it._

I laughed and put the paper in my pocked.

**Eddie: **Thanks, Good night Cassie_  
_

I walked out the club and took a cab.

When I arrived, I opened the door with my keys.

**Eddie: **Loren i'm ho- WTF ?!

I saw Loren and Ian making out on top of each other.

* * *

**(Loren's P.O.V)**

**Eddie:** Loren i'm hom- WTF ?!

I pulled away from Ian. From the look of his face, i can see he is not happy with what i did. But i don't care, 'cause he did the same thing to me, thank god he didn't kiss with my bestfriend Mel.

**Eddie**(yelling)**:** Loren what are you doing ! I can't believe you cheated on me !

**Loren: **Ohh so now i'm the only one who cheated ?!

**Eddie:** What are you talking about ?!

_I laughed,_ He is unbelievable...

**Loren**:Do you think i'm stupid ?

**Eddie:**I don't understand you !

**Loren**(yelling)**:** Really Eddie ?, i saw you kissing that girl.. Ohh i'm sorry I mean that slut !

**Eddie**(yelling)**:** Are you serious Loren ? Because I kissed that girl... You kissed Ian ?! So what Loren.. I can kiss every girl I want.. !

**Loren**(yelling)**:** And I can kiss also every boy I want ! _I said and kissed Ian very quick on his lips._

**Eddie**(yelling)**:**You know what Loren.. You said that, that girl I kissed is a slut, but you're wrong.. YOU'RE a slut.

I couldn't believe he said that to me.. First his cheating on me, and then he's saying i'm a slut ? Tears rolled down my cheek.._. I slapped him very hard on his cheek.. _

**Loren:** We're done Eddie.. I can't believe you said this to me !

**Eddie:** Get the hell out of my house...

_I walked as fast as I could upstairs. I throw all my clothes in my suitcase and walked back downstairs. Before I walked out the door I looked at Eddie and trew my promise ring at him._

**Loren:** Like I said before Eddie.. We're done, so don't call, text, or e-mail me.

_I slammed the door and drove to my mom's house._

* * *

**Eddie's Pov**

When Loren left, I felt guilty. I didn't mean it when i said she was a Slut. I know i'm very drunk But she pissed me off when she kissed Ian in front of me. I looked at Ian in disgust.

**Eddie:** I thought you were my best friend...

**Ian: **I'm sorry mate.

**Eddie:** I really can't believe you kissed my girlfriend, you know how much i love her.

**Ian:** If you really loved Loren, you wouldn't say mean things to her or kiss another girl.

I know he's right , but right know I don't want to hear this sh!t..

**Eddie:** Ian please get out.. I know what I did was wrong, but right now I want to be alone.. Please leave me alone.

Ian nodded and left.

* * *

**This was it.. I'll post soon another chapter. :-)**

**I have so much homework that i don't know when i'm gonna update. :-(**

**Again i'm sorry if you see some grammar mistakes, i'll fix it later. **

**Dont forget to revieww... Let me know if you liked it. **

**Lotsss of Lovee...**

**XoXo **

**xBeauty**


End file.
